Summaries of LLMoP
The complete list of session summaries as written by DM Fanthes. Session 1: LL Revealed On their way to help Selphie an issue of the past, the Revengers are intervened by a powerful magical being revealing themselves to be the mysterious LL, going by Laruma Lacroix. Lacroix takes several of the Revengers' allies hostage, before teleporting them into another dimension, claiming that they need the Revengers to fix something for them. Stranded in the Forgotten Realms universe, the Revengers must now strive to find an individual with a keystone similar to theirs, and together with said individual, they are to open several barriers in this strange new dimension. Swiftly they spot goblins, and decide to give chase. After a dangerous encounter with an earth elemental, the Revengers come upon a huge cavern, but are forced to turn to the town of Phandaelin since the first magical barrier is blocking their only entry. Session 2: The King of Phandaelin Upon reaching the town of Phandaelin, the Revengers discover to their dismay that their old rival Handsome Lars has been made self-proclaimed King of the little town, and also that he is the wearer of the second stone. With some unethical persuassion techniques, the Revengers manage to drag Handsome Lars with them to the previously sealed off cavern. Inside the cavern they fight goblins, and have their first encounter with one of the deadly Zodiac Bounty Hunters. Somehow, the bounty hunters managed to jump worlds, and they're out to get Vaqeen and the rest of the Revengers. The first bounty hunter, The Purple Hound, lies in ambush inside the cavern and using Ruffus, Mikkolas' pet as bait, she lures them into her trap. Although coming very close, she is ultimately defeated by Vaqeen striking the final blow. Further into the cavern, the Revengers discover that Eitrigg is alive and was saved by Laruma Lacroix from the wrath of the Emerald Triumvirate. Deeper yet into the caverns, the Revengers make short work of the goblin leader Klarg, thanks to a well-timed charm spell by Selphie. Finally exiting the cavern, the Revengers are warned by a wounded Sildar Hallwinter, who tried to escape on his own before running into a mysterious snake-like person. Sildar and Eitrigg are saved, and the group heads back to Phandaelin, to bask in Handsome Lars' wealth as they decide what to do next. Session 3: Ash and Ruin Eitrigg's magical scrying abilities helps the party find the next clues to locating Cragmaw Castle, Thundertree Ruins. A once small settlement, long since fallen after several attacks. The Revengers deliberately choose to ditch Handsome Lars and his keystone, which is stuck inside the Swindler's Blade now wielded by Lucinda. Upon arriving in Thundertree, the Revengers are immediately ambushed by plant creatures, and through the vines and leaves, even come into some close encounters with strange ash-like zombies. After going head first into a house due to curiousity and nearly dying in an ambush, Mikkolas retakes his position in the back, and as the party takes a breather, a ruined tower at the top of a hill looms over them, filling a couple of the Revengers with a sense of dread. Session 4: Man of the Land The Revengers decide to head south through Thundertree and encounter the human Druid, Reidoth. Reidoth offers to help them find Cragmaw Castle, on the condition they help him rid the ruins of Thundertree of the nefarious dragon sleeping in the ruined tower. Through a couple of strokes of luck and good persuassion, the Revengers convince Reidoth to help them first, and they promise they will return to deal with the dragon problem later. Reidoth opens a magical pathway through his druidic abilities, and entering through a tree, the Revengers exit another tree to find themselves right on the outskirts of Cragmaw Castle. Session 5: Assault on Cragmaw Castle Charging the castle head-on, the Revengers find themselves facing down hordes of goblins and hobgoblins before eventually fighting their way into the grand hall of Cragmaw Castle. Here they come upon a room of dead goblins, surrounded by humanoid statues. A mysterious figure reveals herself in a surprise attack as The Silver Serpent, another bounty hunter hired by the Ruby Conglomerate, out for Vaqeen's head. After a very clutch encounter that almost resulted in several of the Revengers dying, they finally manage to defeat the bounty hunter, who turned out to be some kind of decoy. Too worn out to think it over, the party decided to rest in the corner of the grand hall. To their dismay, before they could get a proper night's rest, a gigantic snake-like plant creature unveiled from the ceiling. Session 6: Consequences In a sudden turn of events, another Zodiac Hunter arrived, and just in time to take down the snake creature with a gigantic fireball. The hunter reveals himself as The Crimson Gorilla, and wants to make a temporary alliance with the Revengers. The party doesn't quite get all of it, but from what they can get out of him he turned on the other bounty hunters. Who his allegiance lies with now remains to be seen. Nevertheless, The Crimson Gorilla and the Revengers delve deeper into Cragmaw Castle. They find a captured Gundren Rockseeker, make their way past King Grol the bugbear and finally get to the last barrier. The Revengers manage with some extra effort to open the barrier without Handsome Lars being present since they managed to steal his keystone using the Swindler's Blade. Behind the barrier the players find a big empty room with an orb on a pedestal in the middle. The orb is revealed to contain Laruma Lacroix's soul, and before the party can do anything, another bounty hunter, The Blue Moth, bursts through the roof, out for blood not only against Vaqeen and the Revengers, but the traitor Crimson Gorilla as well. The Blue Moth is carrying Handsome Lars hostage and trying to bargain LL's soul for Lars' life. Barely any time passes before a soldier and wizard from the Sapphire Legion appears, revealing himself to be Graan, Bøv's long lost orc friend. Graan stresses that they need to leave the premises and leave the soul be. As the party is escaping through a portal opened by Graan, Selphie tries to carry the soul orb through the portal, but ultimately Lars betrays the party and destroys the orb right then and there. The Revengers awake to find themselves in the secret base of the Sapphire Legion and safely back in the world of Irn. What has changed while they were gone? To be continued in Reign of the Centaurs...